<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>false god by drlecters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485398">false god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drlecters/pseuds/drlecters'>drlecters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans!laurent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Damen’s Legendary Stamina, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Not a pregnancy fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, THIS is the long languorous lovemaking with hours spent inside that damen fantasized about, Trans Character, Trans Laurent, blink and you miss it hint at maybe possible future pregnancy, damen is such a sap, if "gendered" terms for genitals makes u dysphoric then be wary, laurent is just trans bc he is trans its not a plot point lmao, maybe several hints, refractory periods? never heard of her, summer palace compliant i suppose, written by a trans person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drlecters/pseuds/drlecters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen’s head, bent as if in reverence to his king. Laurent’s pale thighs, sticky with sweat and their combined release, surrounding Damen’s skull like an obscene crown and visibly trembling under the splay of his hands. The altar of Laurent’s hips, the unspeakable honor Damen felt to be worthy of such worship, his belly flat to the bed serving as a direct mirror to the way the Akielon people would acknowledge royalty. A gesture that Laurent still found displeasing.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Not the first man to kneel before the King of Vere, but the only one who could swear fealty to him, offer him his all in such a way. For as long as Damen had a say in it. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans!laurent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>false god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is literally just that bc <a href="https://youtu.be/acQXa5ArHIk">false god by t swift</a> is such a sexy song and i stole the altar hips thing directly from that LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He had a sudden splintering image of how it might be, if this was a world where they had time. There would be no urgency and no end point, just a sweet string of days spent together, long, languorous love making where he could spend hours inside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damen had already gotten Laurent off with his hands as soon as they were in the door. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent, while they were still standing, had writhed and moaned as he took Damen’s large hand in his, placing it where he wanted it, obscenely (and conveniently) easy to reach under the elaborate chiton he had worn during the wedding. </p><p> </p><p>Damen’s broad chest to his back and his lips on his neck, sucking and biting and licking, whispering heated encouragements in his ears, his thick and calloused fingers alternating between rubbing at Laurent’s clit in circles and dipping inside of him just deep enough and at just the right angle.  Laurent came, and hard, when Damen lightly pinched Laurent’s clit in between the knuckles of his pointer and middle finger. </p><p> </p><p>His legs buckled underneath him, and when Damen swept him into his arms, enormous hands under his knees and his ribs, Laurent couldn’t even find the energy to complain. </p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Laurent was swiveling his hips in slow, sinuous circles, straddling Damen’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He was not always partial to this position, preferring the closeness and the solid weight of Damen atop him when he was flat on his back. </p><p> </p><p>But this one had its merits, he thought, as he gazed into Damen’s dark, worshipful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Damen’s hands gripped his hips tightly, encouraging him in his movement, occasionally lifting Laurent up and sliding him back down on his cock. His stare rarely wavered, though, his eyes only leaving Laurent’s face once to glance at the place where they were joined, his jaw clenching and face flushing in reaction. </p><p> </p><p>The muscles in Laurent’s legs began to give out, and Damen, reading the slight discomfort in his expression, flipped them over immediately, remaining inside his body. Laurent cried out at the change in angle, wrapping his arms and legs around Damen tightly, holding on for dear life as his lover set a brutal pace. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After they had both come, Laurent first and Damen quickly following, Damen buried his face in Laurent’s cunt, and he felt the warm thigh in his grip flex and then relax. The other shifting against the sheets as Damen held him open. </p><p> </p><p>He licked teasingly around his come-drenched folds, making humming sounds that elicited a frustrated moan from Laurent before he finally relented, targeting Laurent’s clit with a shameless determination. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent tugged hard at Damen’s hair and raised his hips to meet his mouth, encouraging him to suck more aggressively, as Laurent was regularly inclined to enjoy at the end of his pleasure. A jolt that he needed to throw him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>He obliged.</p><p> </p><p>Laurent made increasingly desperate noises, hips shifting restlessly under Damen’s hands until Damen slid his tongue down to plunge inside him. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent threw his arms back with a wail, clutching at the sheets beneath his head with white knuckles, and as Damen continued his ministrations, working Laurent through his newest climax, he took a moment to acknowledge their positions with breathless awe.</p><p> </p><p>Laurent’s slender body, laid out before him in sacrilegious offering. As familiar to him as his own, if not more. He knew the exact depth of Laurent and the angles and walls of his insides well. He knew what he needed. What he loved. </p><p> </p><p>Damen’s head, bent as if in reverence to his king. Laurent’s pale thighs, sticky with sweat and their combined release, surrounding Damen’s skull like an obscene crown and visibly trembling under the splay of his hands. The altar of Laurent’s hips, the unspeakable honor Damen felt to be worthy of such worship, his belly flat to the bed serving as a direct mirror to the way the Akielon people would acknowledge royalty. A gesture that Laurent still found displeasing. </p><p> </p><p>Damen ceased when Laurent grunted, his legs falling open, boneless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not the first man to kneel before the King of Vere, but the only one who could swear fealty to him, offer him his all in such a way. For as long as Damen had a say in it.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was already a risk as it was, with the frequency of their couplings as of late (and especially this day). But Damen thought this was particularly risky - his cock, wet and softening, still buried deep inside Laurent. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent had not taken any form of contraceptive since they had settled in at the palace in Ios. It wasn’t intentional as far as Damen could tell. No doubt they were both just too busy deligating and preparing in the weeks leading up to their wedding. </p><p> </p><p>Damen had brought up that particular dilemma multiple times, before and while they were fucking, making sure that Laurent was, without a doubt, fine with Damen both entering him and finishing in him. He never did anything in bed without Laurent’s consent. When that wasn’t offered explicitly, he knew Laurent, and he knew his body and his mannerisms more intimately than his own and could read sentences in the slightest twitch of a brow or tenseness of his shoulders. Damen always made sure. </p><p> </p><p>But this, although consented to, was risky. </p><p> </p><p>He told Laurent as much, again, and was shushed with a flap of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have an issue if you don’t have an issue.”</p><p> </p><p>Damen sighed. “I don’t have . . . an issue. I just didn’t know if you were truly fine with the — well, with what could occur without the proper precaution as you seemed to be more worried when we’ve lain together in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because the child would have been a bastard,” Laurent replied easily, eyes still closed. “Any risk now is exclusive to us as husbands and not to a child that I would never want to subject to the lingering discrimination towards bastards in the court of Vere.”</p><p> </p><p>Damen flushed at the straightforwardness where Damen had stepped around using terms like ‘child.’ There was a brief moment of silence between them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> The </em>child?” Damen asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Laurent opened his blue eyes finally, only to roll them lazily. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean,” Laurent said. “I don’t care about the risk. At least not right now. Not with the . . . wonderful concomitants of such a risk.” </p><p> </p><p>He punctuated his words with a roll of his hips that threatened to stimulate Damen to full hardness again. Damen groaned, his arms that held him up precariously threatening to give out, utterly overwhelmed at the combined feelings and Laurent’s blunt words. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent made an inquisitive sound.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that, don’t you? The risk?” He asked with another hip roll. His voice barely a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Damen groaned again, elbows wobbling alarmingly so that he was forced to lower himself down, placing his face in the crook of Laurent’s damp neck. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>,” he breathed. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent had mercy on him, merely rubbing Damen’s back gently with his smooth hands and lowering his still trembling legs to the bed, idly stroking Damen’s ankle with his big toe. Damen wished desperately for the strength to keep going and comply with his more than interested cock. But the hypnotizing movements of Laurent’s hands on his back, up and down, back and forth, the impossibly warm clutch of Laurent surrounding his entire length, lulled him into a state of relaxation that had his eyes closing.</p><p> </p><p>“Brief . . . interval,” Damen managed to mumble into Laurent’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent’s only reply before Damen succumbed to what he hoped would be only a short slumber was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“So good,” Laurent whispered dreamily in his ear, still coming down from his tenth (or maybe eleventh? twelfth?) orgasm, leaving damp kisses along the tendons in Damen’s throat (that always stood out prominently while they were fucking. or so Laurent had told him) before nipping at his ear lobe. “Always so good . . . with you. Every time. Swear.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. Keep talking like that and I’ll be ready to go again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Again?” Laurent replied disbelievingly. “Please. That makes six rounds today. I don’t think you could get it up again if you had hakesh at dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” Damen asked in a low voice, thrusting forward meaningfully, already spent and buried to the hilt as he was but applying just that much pressure behind his movement that he felt his cock begin to swell again. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent whined, long and drawn out, and let his legs fall limply to the bed, exhausted and still impossibly turned on, or else he would have insisted that Damen exit his body after the last time he came. He had, instead, once again, insisted on Damen staying right where he was, balls deep in Laurent’s cunt. His pale hands raised gingerly to run through Damen’s curls, scratching his scalp lightly and cradling his head in a soothing gesture that earned a purr-like noise from Damen. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re impossible,” Laurent said softly. “Did you actually have hakesh at dinner, and I just missed it?” </p><p> </p><p>“As if. I’m just permanently hot for you. Surprised that got by you.” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a lie. Damen had never felt more supernaturally virile in his life, not even the night he spent with Helvik’s girls. The impossibility of Laurent being here, his husband, in his bed, got Damen worked up faster and more completely than any aphrodisiac ever could. The thought of taking him once again, after wringing climax after climax from Laurent’s oversensitive but equally eager body, with his tongue, his fingers, his cock . . . And the thought of adding even more to his previous count, that could have easily been an underestimation, had him fully roused once again. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent felt the change immediately with as sensitive as he was, and his eyes fluttered shut in response to the sensation. </p><p> </p><p>“No, seriously. If not that, then I think you must be part god. Or at least endowed with the cock of one.”</p><p> </p><p>Damen huffed a laugh. “I think that would have come up at some point due to the whole situation with my brother’s parentage.”</p><p> </p><p>Damen, as satiate with sex as he was, felt no sudden sadness at his words, just a twinge that he brushed off with a shake of his head and a particularly wet thrust that served as a wonderful distraction. His grief for his brother and his father came and went in intervals, and he did not feel it now, on the blessed day of his union to his husband and the joining of their respective kingdoms. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent acknowledged the glimpse of that grief with a soft look in his eyes and a tender kiss to Damen’s temple, he lingered in that space and whispered for Damen to keep going. </p><p> </p><p>He obliged, once again. </p><p> </p><p>With their combined exhaustion, Damen couldn’t quite get a handle on his usual finesse, the perfect angles he could usually employ to get Laurent gasping and coming on his cock before Damen followed suit. When Laurent slowly shifted his quivering legs to Damen’s shoulders, though, Damen managed to thrust inside him with a delicious amount of depth. </p><p> </p><p>He moved his thumb to Laurent’s clit and rolled it with steady pressure and slow movements, knowing that this would probably be Laurent’s last orgasm of the day. Their wedding had occurred in the early afternoon, before they quickly excused themselves from just the right amount of festivities to verge on being rude in order to make good use of the new bedchamber they had gained with their union, knowing eyes following them as Laurent grabbed Damen’s hand and pulled him along. </p><p> </p><p>Nikandros had met his gaze and smiled with a surprising amount of warmth, which Damen would be sure to interrogate Laurent about later. Between apparent wrestling lessons and Laurent possibly loaning books to his friend . . . If they were finally getting along he figured he was owed a very long overdue “you were right, Damen” from the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>It was well into the night now, though, and their regrettably human bodies would soon yield to rest entirely, despite Laurent’s insistence that Damen’s stamina was something god-like. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent’s trembling intensified, warm calves tensing on Damen’s shoulders before he came with a resounding, gut wrenching, impossibly loud noise - one that would surely echo well beyond their own chambers. The thought of that unmistakable noise being whispered about within the court . . . Damen felt an animalistic noise escape his throat and something inside him snap, and he was suddenly <em> so close.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He told Laurent so. More for the gesture than anything else, as Damen had spilled inside Laurent about equal to the number of times he had spilled outside of him, and if there was ever a risk then it had already been taken. But he still insisted on asking every time. Just in case. Certainly not for any ulterior motive. Certainly not because he wanted Laurent to tell him that he wanted it. Definitely not . . . </p><p> </p><p>He moved Laurent’s limp legs to wrap around his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to - ?” Damen began, already beginning to pull out. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> No </em>,” Laurent protested emphatically, tilting his hips upwards and squeezing his thighs around Damen’s middle as if to illustrate his openness. “No. Do it. Finish- finish inside . . . inside me. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Damen asked in a throaty voice, having slid back in entirely from Laurent’s sudden movements. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent was gasping, his words and the beautiful melody of his moans escaping his mouth with increasing desperation. “<em> Yes. </em> Yes, <em> please, </em>Damen. I want to feel it. Want you to . . . to . . . get me . . .”</p><p> </p><p>He did not have to say the words for Damen to understand his meaning, and he did not think he could take it anyway with as much as his blood felt like it has been set aflame.</p><p> </p><p>“God,” Damen groaned, hips stuttering. “You can’t . . . you can’t just-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please,” </em>Laurent panted in his ear, once again. </p><p>And that was all it took to send Damen <em> plummeting </em>over the edge, a guttural and familiar noise ripped from his throat, one that had left his mouth in the past, in the center of a battlefield and surrounded by the broken bodies of his vanquished foes. A primitive and victorious sound that was equally likely to be the subject of gossip, spread by the guards stationed nearest their chambers. </p><p> </p><p> His vision darkened at the edges, and he thrust inside Laurent once more. Deep, impossibly deep. He stilled entirely with his release, what felt like his very life force retreating from his own body to take up residence in Laurent’s. </p><p> </p><p><em> That would be okay </em> , Damen thought blearily. <em> That would be just fine.  </em></p><p> </p><p>With one last pulse of come, Damen collapsed. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent was speaking to him through the haze, leaving hot kisses along his shoulder, his neck, his ear, wherever he could reach, offering him the soothing voice he would always yearn to hear above anyone else as long as he lived. Damen kissed him with a bone-weary softness and made to pull out, lest his body get any more ideas.</p><p> </p><p>Laurent let out a quiet noise at the loss, and Damen placed his lips upon Laurent’s again as a semblance of comfort. Habit took over and Damen soon found his back against their plush pillows, muscles aching pleasantly, his vision blurring from pleasure and overexertion, with Laurent’s head resting against his chest and a possessive leg thrown over Damen’s waist to make up for the deprivation of his cock. </p><p> </p><p>The late night air of Ios was cool and pleasant, wafting in from the open balcony, the smell of the ocean intermingling with the scent of sex that seemed to linger in every crevice of the room. If he moved his head just a little, he knew he could see the stars from where he was laying. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A kingdom, or this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Logically, I know we should probably wash off,” Laurent mumbled, his eyes already closed. </p><p> </p><p>Damen grunted his disagreement, not at all eager to leave the warmth of Laurent’s body or their shared bed. They could deal with it later, would deal with what would probably be a lot of things later. </p><p> </p><p>But Laurent was already fast asleep, anyway, and Damen felt a fond warmth blossom within himself while looking at him, as he let the steady and reassuring rise and fall of Laurent’s chest lull him to follow in a deep rest, as he had so many times before, and would for many years to come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had alot of fun with this and as a transmasc peep sometimes i just really need to read/write about my fav characters being trans and it being something pleasurable and almost inconsequential rather than painful :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>